


Seattle Grave Mercy Death

by jacksonistheloml



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/M, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonistheloml/pseuds/jacksonistheloml
Summary: Follows the lives of the surgeons at Seattle Grace Mercy West, where the doctors are more likely to die than their patients.
Relationships: Alex Karev/Jo Wilson Karev, Atticus Lincoln/Amelia Shepherd, Jackson Avery/April Kepner, Lexie Grey/Mark Sloan, Meredith Grey/Andrew DeLuca
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Complications

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this fanfic that I wrote with @slexieshugs on instagram!! This will be a multi chapter fic. We don't know how many chapters there will be in the end, but know the story won't be ending anytime soon!

“You ready?” asked Meredith.

Alex looked at her nervously. He did not know how to answer this simple question. He did not know how he was feeling. Looking at the hospital. It was not just any day. It was pro bono surgery day. He had walked into the hospital through the same doors hundreds of times, but this time, it was just different. All the people they would be helping, all the children and their families who were depending on him. They all were going to put all their trust in him. Him, and no one else but Meredith, the Meredith Grey, his best friend, his person. His worrying was rudely interrupted by a group of interns running through the door. “Watch it!” Alex yelled. Alex looked at Meredith and suddenly realized how long it has taken to answer her question.

“Oh right, yah I think I am ready.” He gives one last sigh as he walks with Meredith through the sliding doors.. Right then he could tell this day was going to be big. Patients lined the walls of the ER and waiting area. The room had more energy than normal, except of course when there was a mass trauma. He could feel the nerves of everyone in the room, not just the patients, but the doctors as well. He looked to his right and sighed, “Ok Meredith, let’s go”. 

They headed off to the attendings lounge to get their last minute things ready for the day and then went to the residents lounge to find them just talking and pretending nothing was happening. They were on their phones laughing and ignoring the fact Meredith and Alex and were standing there.

Mark Sloan passed through the hallway and looked in the door. “Get off your phones and go to the pit immediately, otherwise I’ll put you on scut for the rest of the month!” 

Lexie, one of the residents, looked at the calendar on the wall and saw it was only the 3rd of April. She definitely did not want to be put on scut for 29 days. All four of the residents quickly exited the room at a run--a run. 

Meredith and Alex looked at the residents scurrying everywhere. “Boy, do they look confused” Alex said to Meredith with a light chuckle. “They are second year residents for goodness sakes.” Meredith shook her head in disappointment with a slight smile on her face. Then Alex’s pager went off.

“It’s Mark, he’s paging ya.” Meredith said as she picked up Alex’s pager before he could read it. Alex knew this meant pro bono surgery day was about to begin. 

“Incoming trauma” Mark shouted as he signaled Meredith and Alex to join them on the case. Andrew was already there helping Mark out. He turned his head to look at Meredith and saw her holding her stomach in pain. He could tell something was very off, but as he went to ask if she was ok, the ambulance alarms blared, signaling it’s arrival with the incoming trauma. 

As everyone was hard at work in the pit, they heard someone running and shouting something. Everyone turned their heads to look at who it was. Jackson. Jackson Avery. Son of the great Harper Avery. One would think that he would be the most responsible and successful surgeon, right? Well, he definitely wasn't. He never arrived to work on time, as an attending, out of all people. 

Mark, his mentor ever since residency, looked over disappointedly. “You know son, I have told you many times, don’t be late for work!!” Mark rolled his eyes as he has said that to Jackson a minimum of one thousand times.

“I know I know” snapped Jackson as he scanned across the room looking for April. April was just standing to the side observing the whole scene and being no help at all, until she saw Jackson.  
Her eyes met with his as he slowly walked over to her. April looked up at him and whispered into his ear with her hand blocking her face.

“Pst Jackson why can’t you ever come to work on time” she asked and let out a quiet and high-pitched giggle. 

“April, I- I’m just never going to change. I don’t think I’ll ever arrive at work on time in my life, ever.” Jackson said with a straight face looking at her.

“I’m also not going to change how much I love you” He said with a huge goofy grin on his face.

April just looked at him in awe with how amazing he is. “Wow, well I will never not love you either.”

“Well I guess it’ll be forever right?” he looked down at her beautiful eyes.

“Exactly”

“Jackson Avery! Get your behind over here and get to work.” Mark yelled across the pit. “I will put you on scut if you don't come here immediately.” 

“Okay okay I’m here. Stop yelling at me!!” Jackson shouted.

“Oh you better not yell at me now Avery.”

“Okay”

While all of this was happening, Lexie was watching Mark and admiring how great of a teacher and attending he was. He did yell when he was angry. But he wasn't doing it to harm anyone. He was teaching and training them to be like him one day. He was doing his job after all.

\-----------2 hours later---------------

Meredith decided to go to an on call room to rest as her stomach pain was just getting worse. She got up from the gurney and wobbled her way over to the door when Andrew suddenly walked up to her. He totally forgot to check up on her after his case was over so this was his chance. Right before she entered the i call room, he asked, 

“Mer, are you ok?” with much worry in his voice. “Do we need to have someone check up on you?”

Meredith just stood there and thought about how lucky she was to have someone like Andrew in her life. Someone who loves and cares about her so much. She just looked at him first with a blank facial expression, but then a smile started to slowly creep up on her face. 

“Andrew, thank you for the concern, but I’m fine.” She said this as she was still holding tight on her stomach because of the intense pain.

Andrew looked at her with so much worry and concern and put his hands on her shoulders to look at her. 

“Meredith” he said. He only used her full name when something serious was going on. 

Meredith looked him in the eyes and kept them on him.

“We need to go have someone check on you. You have not been acting normal the last few days.”

Meredith pouted. “Okay, I will have someone check on me. But we will wait until tonight before we go home.”

“Thank you Mer” Andrew replied. “I need you to do this so at least we will know what’s wrong sooner than later.” he said as he opened the door wider to allow her to walk in. He closed the door behind her, and looked to the left to see Amelia leaning against the wall looking in his direction.

“Meredith really doesn't look well huh?” Amelia said to Andrew in a monotone voice. “She hasn't been eating well lately. I don’t know if you have noticed, but she has lost a ton of weight the last week. Maggie and I tried to get her to have it checked out, but you know how stubborn Mer can be.” 

Andrew looked at her and thought about Mer and how stubborn she was. She never really ever listened to him. She had a mind of her own. It sometimes felt like she has a huge bubble around her that no one was allowed to pop.

Amelia just looked at him and shook her head. Meredith would never change. Everyone knew that.

“Well I guess I should um go. Let me know how that doctors appointment goes tonight. I would like an update.” And on that note, she turned around and walked away to go check on her patient when she ran into Link.

“Oh heyy” she said as she speed walked to catch up with him. “So um how are you doing?” 

“I’m alright. I just heard something today on the news that’s making me extremely concerned.” Link looked down, avoiding eye contact with Amelia.

“Oh! Uh is it that Coronavirus thing? It doesn't seem to be getting that bad yet…” Amelia responds with slight confidence in her voice.

“Yah, but it is inevitably going to spread…and I’m more prone to getting the virus then anyone else I know..” Link responds “Because I had cancer as a kid…”

“Link, that was bone cancer though.. you should be fine” Amelia replied, looking at him, seeing the pain in his eyes. “Don't worry, I will be here for you.” Amelia says as she pats his shoulder lightly.

“I do want to say and believe that I will be fine, but still, that cancer suppressed my immune system which caused me to be weaker. Seven now, I don't have as much energy compared to before. I don't know anymore. I guess I just have to live life at its fullest.” He looked at Amelia and smiled. “I want to live the rest of my life with you Amelia. You make me feel like the happiest and luckiest person in the world. I am so thankful to have met you here. Transferring to SGMH was the best decision I’ve ever made. I love you so much Amelia.” 

Amelia just looked at him with heart eyes and soaked in all the words he just said to her. “Link, I love you so much as well. You have helped me through so much and have kept me calm when nothing was going well. I feel so lucky to have you in my life.” She stepped closer to give him a big hug. A hug that put all of the words they just said to each other into one.

They broke away from the hug and set off on their own ways waving bye to each other before they lost sight of one another. 

Mean while, pro bono surgery day was coming to an end. The day had gone relatively smoothly and the final patients were being discharged. 

“Dr. Sloan?” Lexie called out, she needed Mark to sign the discharge papers for one of their patients.

Mark quickly straightened himself out; he deepened his voice just a little bit and asked “Whadda you wan’t, resident!” 

“Uhh… I- I just need you to sign these discharge papers” Lexie responded as she held out the clipboard and pen. 

As Mark reached out to grab the pen, their hands touched, and they locked eyes for a second. Baffled, Mark responded, “Uh, thank you resident, and um- great work today.” A small smile came across Mark's face, “But if I ever see you gossiping like this morning again, don’t think I’m kidding about burying you in scut.” 

Lexie smiled, and then a look of worry came over her face, “Oh I- Dr. Sloan whatever you heard us talking about this morning we didn’t-”

Mark cut Lexie off and with a smile said, “You were talking about me?” 

Lexie’s face turned bright red, “No- no of- of course not!”

Mark laughed more, “Well I’m flattered!” 

Mark watched as Lexie continued to ramble, he noticed she always did that when she was nervous around him. Mark laughed and said, “Have a good night Dr. Grey” as he handed Lexie the papers and left the room. Lexie watched Mark leave the room with wonder in her eyes. She had been working at Seattle Grace Mercy West for almost three years and that was the first time Mark had called her Dr. Grey. She was almost surprised he actually knew her name, the great Mark Sloan, the one everyone calls mcsteamy—and for a good reason— knew her name. 

\----------2 more hours later-------------

Meredith had finally allowed Andrew and Alex to take her to the clinic to get a blood test. They were sitting, waiting for Mer’s results. She knew that something was wrong, she was an award winning general surgeon after all, just the thought of this moment had always been paralyzing— the reality was even worse. She squeezed Andrew's hand and thought about Zola, Bailey, and Ellis. She thought about all her friends, and how they had become her family. She thought about her career. The record breaking surgeries, all the patients she treated and saved. Lastly, she thought about all the people she had lost. All the pain she went through, and how the last thing she wanted was to put anyone else through something like that, especially now that she had grown so close to everyone. She looked at Alex and Andrew one last time. It was silent in the clinic, until the nurse called her name. 

“Dr. Grey, we’re ready for you now.”

Meredith could feel her heart pounding, her whole body shaking. “So… do I have cancer or not?”


	2. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello guys! It has been a good 8 months because I completely forgot about this story. I scrammed to complete chapter 2 this morning, so there might be some things that don't connect because, as y'all know, it's been almost a year 😭.

Meredith looked at the nurse with fear.

“Dr. Grey, I’m sorry to tell you this, but you do…”

Meredith’s face went blank, she didn’t quite know how to react. Andrew was the first to break the silence, “Well… how- how bad is it?” 

The nurse looked down at the chart, and Meredith could already tell that it wasn’t going to be good. “I’m very sorry Dr. Grey, but you have stage 3 cancer of the stomach. I would go into your other options, but you probably already know them.” 

Meredith looked left at Andrew, right at Alex, and back at the nurse. Her mind was so full of thoughts but empty at the same time. “Yeah… I know my options…” Meredith replied. She could feel Andrew’s hand tense up when she started talking. There were so many emotions between the three of them, but no one knew how to react. 

Andrew was the next to break the silence, “So, uh... where- where do we go from here? What’s next?” Andrew looked at Meredith and it felt like the rest of the world stopped. Andrew almost always knew how Meredith was feeling by just looking at her, but at this moment, he could not read her face at all. 

The Nurse responded “well we need to start chemo almost right away if we want to control your cancer cells and stop them from spreading”.

Meredith sighs as she knows the chemo won’t do much good for her as she is already at stage 3. The nurse is just trying to make her feel better, but she is a doctor after all, so she knows the tricks. 

Alex is completely frozen and he can’t seem to get a single word to come out of his mouth. Seeing his best friend in so much pain hurts him more than anyone would ever think. People think he doesn't feel emotions or other crap, but he does. He is a person, like everyone else. 

Amelia walks in breaking the silence, once again. “Hey guys! What’s u- oh. I’m sorry, I’m gonna g-

Mer quickly cuts her off “No Amelia, stay. Please.” as she looks at her with those pleading eyes. "I need to spend as much time with you guys as I can because we don’t really know how much time I have left."

“Well 25% of patients with stage 3 stomach cancer live for around 5 more years” the nurse replies feeling guilty for not having better news.

“So we have time, I think… but with this whole corona virus thing, does she have a bigger chance of catching it?" Andrew asks.

“All cancer patients tend to have a large chance of catching this virus, unfortunately”

Amelia stands leaning against the door frame day dreaming about Link. ‘All cancer she says’ she repeats in her head. She doesn't bring anything up though as she doesn't want the attention on her.

“I will do more research and come up with a plan for you by tomorrow night Dr. Grey. Do you mind stopping by at 6?”

“Ya sure. Thanks” she says with as much energy as she can.

Following her final words, she stands up shaking way more than usual. She puts all of her weight on Andrew’s body and falls back in the chair. 

“Oh boy. This is going to be a long night.”

\--------------------------------------------------------

April’s shift ended early today, so she decided that today was the perfect day to cook a fancy meal for both her and Jackson. She by no means is a chef, like Jackson used to be, but he had taught her a lot. 

She begins the cooking by grabbing a handful of raw pasta noodles and placing it in the pot of unboiled water. Her mind was wandering so much that A), she forgot that pasta is always cooked last and B), that you need to boil the water first. 

It has been a solid hour since Jackson was supposed to be back. The hospital is 10 minutes from their place and he claimed to have left earlier than usual. April, being the most anxious person in the world, called Jackson approximately 6 times, until finally a familar voice answered the phone.

“Hi um, April” Lexie says, with clear fear in her voice.

“LEXIE?!? Why the hell do you have my boyfriend’s phone?

“April, he got in a bad accident on his way home, to you. He went through a red light and a car hit him on the side at a about 50 miles per hour. He broke both of his legs and has a broken rib. I will let you know when his surgery is over and will give you updates.”

“No Lex, I’m coming now and observing the surgery. NOW. I swear if my best friend kills my boyfriend, you will never ever see my face again. ”

“No no I-” Lexie was too late. She didn't even get a chance to mention that she wasn't the one operating. April was definitely on her way to the hospital and there was no way Lexie would be able to stop her. When April wants something, she always makes sure that she gets it.

\------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Mark decided that today was the day that he was going to marry Lexie. He had no ring prepared or anything. He just wanted to do it his Mark Sloan way. Meaning, no plans, on the spot, and a 50% chance Lexie will say no. Only a drunk Mark would really ever do it his Mark Sloan way. He decided out of all places that Joes would be the best spot for the ringless proposal. He didn't tell anyone about his plan because he’s super confident and feels that this night will go perfectly.

As he was driving, drunk, to Joes in his red tesla, he ran over some sort of animal. He could not tell what it was but he heard it. He immediately pulled his car to the side and looked.

“Oh no. I’m dead meat” no literally.

\----------------------------------------------------

Link is completing his surgery on Jackson Avery and still has no clue whether he is going to wake up from the anesthesia or not. Dr. Webber said that he should be okay, but Link has lost trust in nearly everything ever since his 6 year old daughter, Lindsey, died from the flu last year.

Link misses his daughter so much. She was the most beautiful girl in the world who had her mother’s eyes. She also got her beautiful icy blonde hair. Izzie was a wonderful mother to her, but a terrible wife to Link. They never got along and she always walked out on him whenever she didn't get something her way, despite the fact Link was the most generous husband she could ever ask for. They were married for 6 years, but every year got progressively worse. She went from just yelling, to throwing items at him. They got divorced 2 years ago and he has not spoken to her ever since, in fear of what she could do next.

At the thought of this, he got extremely dizzy so he fainted and disappeared into his own head. He could hear muffled sounds from the people around him trying to figure out what’s wrong, but he could not open his eyes. He laid still like a statue next to the operating table that Jackson was still laying on. Maggie immediately paged Amelia when it happened because she always feels obligated to keep her in the loop. She made sure that Richard did not see her when she was paging.

Amelia got paged 911 to OR 3, but she didn't know what it was about, until she walked into the OR holding her mask over her mouth. Tears instantly began running down her face in fear that Link was not going to be okay. She attempts to run over there, but of course, Richard pushes her away.

“WHO PAGED YOU?!?” Richard asks looking around the OR scanning to see who could have called her.

“Obviously Maggie did because she cares about me and wants me to know what is going on.” Amelia responded clearly annoyed.

“We will update you soon on how he is doing Amelia. Please go to the cafeteria and wait.”

“NO.” Amelia responds trying to release herself from Richard’s arms.

“Amelia. Go.”

She turns around taking her final glance at Link before she stomps out of the OR. When she got outside near the OR board, she sat down and put her face in her hands. Her best friend is basically dying, and she has no clue what is about to happen to Link. She suddenly hears someone running towards her so she looks up with her puffy eyes just to see April storming into the OR room.

“APRIL, don’t go in there!” Amelia shouts.

“No, no I have to, I have to, Jackson’s dying in there.”

“Well Link is too and they are trying to figure out what’s wrong with him so I think it’s best if you just come here and sit patiently with me.”

April turns to Amelia. The doctor operating on Jackson is currently dying or whatever as well. How can she sit patiently? She thinks. Amelia doesn’t understand her. Amelia does not understand what she has been through at all.

“I’ll just stand and wait for news. I can’t sit down, I just can’t.”

Amelia buries her face into her hands and just sobbs all over again. She wonders why in the world her luck has to be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. how do you like this so far? Yes, it's probably one of the saddest stories you're ever gonna read, and yes it pains me to write this, but I hope you guys enjoyed! I will try to have the next chapter done within the next 2 weeks (but don't quote me on that 😭). Also, ignore how I said "no literally" a million times. I didn't know what to say😭. Cristina and Jolex are coming soon, I promise! Oh yes lastlyy, if you ever want to talk to me or ask me anything, my username is @andreas.aep on insta!


End file.
